The Promise
by Sunnygrl
Summary: The sequel to "Monica's Promotion"
1. Default Chapter

This is the sequel to "Monica's Promotion", everyone! Written by myself and Kimbre! We've decided to co-author it together; hope you all enjoy and feedback is more than welcome!  
  
"The Promise"  
  
Prologue  
  
3 years later...  
  
Thunder rumbled loudly far off in the distance as the heavy rain continued to pour down in sheets, drenching the large town, which once stood beautiful and the sun shining brightly upon it. Now, barely anyone stood outside in the horrendous weather, except those few who were quickly gathering into their homes or shops for dry shelter.  
  
Off to the side of the town, away from most of the homes, stood a small, coffee shop, practically deserted. Only one car and a large van were parked in the gravel lot of the shop facing a large window on the side. Inside the warm, but tiny, store, sat a beautiful woman with long, auburn hair...hair that still looked slightly damp after being outside for a bit that day. A long, brown overcoat covered the woman's thin, attractive figure as a sad frown played on her face and her once happy brown eyes now miserable. Sitting before her at the vinal booth sat a steaming cup of black coffee and a biscuit. Not one of them touched...  
  
Glancing around the room and at the other two customers seated at separate tables, the young-looking woman let out a heavy sigh as she moved her eyes to the pealing ceiling, forbidding herself to allow the hot tears she was holding back to fall. Not now. Not there. After all, what was there to cry about? She was certain that everything would work out for good and this whole incident was just a misunderstanding or just a one-time ordeal.  
  
It has to be, she thought desperately to herself as she looked sadly out the window, watching the windy downpour turn to hail, the tree branches coming loose and scattering amongst the sidewalk and road, while leaves scattered every whichaway. All of this HAS to be a misunderstanding...the Father wouldn't let this happen and not warn me about it!  
  
Turning her gaze back to the smooth booth she sat at, the sad-looking woman absentmindedly twirled her coffee cup around on the table, fingering the handle as she did so. Staring into the dark, hot liquid of her drink, her mind traveled back in time to a different time...  
  
A different place...  
  
Different people...  
  
And her two very best friends whom she had been separated from for three years now. A very long three years that seemed almost like 20!  
  
If only they were here with me now...maybe if they were here, I wouldn't have to go through this alone. Not stopping her tears from falling now, they trickled down her cream-colored skin and fell with a splash into her coffee cup.  
  
Letting a sniffle escape from her, the woman sharply shook her auburn head as she reached for her wallet and slammed down a five dollar bill. I can't take it anymore, she thought miserably, standing quickly to her feet and wrapping her hood around her still-wet hair. I can't just sit here...you can't do this to yourself! They promised you that you'd see them again...they're probably so busy with their own duties and I can't let what's happening now get to me so much! I have no proof that there's any REAL danger...  
  
Trying her hardest to push her worries and fears and longing for her friends aside for the time being, the woman walked as fast as her feet would allow to the small door of the shop, zipping her jacket up as she walked.  
  
Quickly pushing the door open, the bell jingling loudly, a huge rush of wind and rain attacked from all directions, nearly knocking the young lady off her feet. Tightening her overcoat around her body, she jammed her bare hands into the warm pockets and forced herself to walk forward to the sidewalk.  
  
Teary, brown eyes facing the wet gravel she walked on, the woman ignored the crosswalk sign beside her completely and set off to the street, her mind on anything but being cautious and the horrific weather. But, suddenly, as she continued walking, head still down, a loud screech of tires so close to her ear nearly broke her out of the thoughts she was thinking. Loud sounds coming closer and closer as the seconds passed, the woman slightly lifted her head, her eyes taking in a large truck coming at her at full speed...  
  
But, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a strong pair of hands shoved her to the side...just as the crazy truck sped right past the spot where the woman was once standing only seconds ago...  
  
Feeling herself thrown to the nearby soft, wet patch of grass on the sidewalk, the woman's heart pounded loudly in her ears as she let out a frightened cry. Her wet form sprawled onto the soft grass, a shocked gasp escaped her mouth, her brown eyes still not facing her rescuer.  
  
"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...what just happened there...Oh, Father God..."  
  
Her beautiful, Irish-sounding voice cracking with emotion and fear at what had just occurred-and what could have happened-the lady's eyes filled with more tears as her body shook on the ground.  
  
Her eyes still riveted away from the one beside her, the sound of his voice all of a sudden caught her attention. A male voice that was forever gentle, loving and kind...a voice that she would know anywhere...  
  
"Monica??"  
  
The sound of her name bringing her completely out of her thoughts of what had happened, Monica brought her wet, brown eyes up and stared straight into the face she had known for so very long...  
  
A face that she hadn't seen for three years...someone whom the last time she had seen him was that gorgeous, starry night as he disappeared with Rose at his side...the green eyes still loving, concerned and friendly and filled with tears of his own at having at last seen her after so long...  
  
Hesitantly reaching a hand up to the soft cheek in front of her, Monica stroked the skin of her friend, making sure he was very real, before she finally found her choked up voice again.  
  
"Andrew??"  
  
Erin and Kimbre 


	2. The Promise

Chapter 1  
  
As Monica starred into those green eyes she knew so well, the realization hit her that this was not a dream. He was real and he was here with her for the first time in so very long, and she didn't waste another moment in throwing her arms around him with a cry of joy.  
  
Tears falling from his own eyes, Andrew enveloped her in his strong arms, holding her as tightly as he dared,  
"Oh, how I've missed you," He uttered, his hand stroking her long, auburn hair as he kissed the top of her head,  
"Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Concern filled his eyes as he pulled away enough to look into her face.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine," She replied, looking at him, trying to see if anything about him had changed, but nothing had. He was still Andrew, her best friend,  
"I've missed you so much," Monica said softly, a smile playing on her lips,  
"I was just thinking about you and Tess, not even five minutes ago and now, here you are!"  
  
"Is that why you weren't watching where you were going?" He scolded gently, not angry, but just concerned with what had been on his friend's mind that had caused her to walk out into the street in front of that truck,  
"You could have been hit, sweetheart," He added softly, hugging her tightly once more, before he got to his feet and then helped her up.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. I was...preoccupied I guess," She reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly in her own,  
"Do you have to go? Can you stay and talk?"  
  
Andrew appeared thoughtful for a moment, wanting more than anything to stay,  
"I have at least a few minutes. C'mon, I'll buy you a cup of coffee and we'll talk until I get a call that someone needs me," He wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively as they walked back inside of the coffee shop that Monica had walked out of, only minutes ago.  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought about how dreary this place had been five minutes ago, but it no longer looked like that, not now that one of her dearest friends was with her. She pushed aside the misery of before, only wanting to enjoy these few precious minutes she had with Andrew.  
  
He ordered their coffee and when the waitress brought the two steaming cups, he reached for her hand,  
"How have things been going, Angel Girl? I've wondered so often how you were doing in your new role, even though I knew you'd be wonderful at supervising, it isn't the same as hearing it from you."  
  
Monica smiled, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth of the matter. She didn't want him to worry about her and besides, everything she had been thinking might just be in her imagination,  
"I love it," She replied, her eyes meeting his steadily,  
"Denise is wonderful. She's on assignment right now and I'm just backup, so the Father will let me know when I'm needed. She's made wonderful progress, Andrew." She felt a stab of guilt for not being honest, but how could she burden him when he was only here for a matter of minutes, before someone needed his help?  
"And you? Are you happier in Search and Rescue?"  
  
"Well, it is nice when your assignments don't die on you," He replied smiling,  
"Don't get me wrong, it was always good to take humans home and to see the smiles on their faces when they saw God, but when they made the other choice...well... lets just say that in Search and Rescue, that is no longer an issue. One quick moment and their lives are saved and they go home to their loved ones," Andrew's mind clouded, thinking once again of the narrow escape Monica just had with the truck,  
"What was on your mind out there, Monica? That wasn't like you, to just wander out in the street like that." Something about her just wasn't sitting well with him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
  
"I told you, my friend, I was just having one of my many moments of missing you and Tess. Speaking of, have you seen her at all? I've been so busy, I haven't even had a chance to stop by and see the choir."  
  
Andrew didn't miss the fact that his friend seemed more than anxious to change the subject, but he went along with her,  
"Once. I stopped by on a day off and Tess was having a great time. The choir sounded great, but it wouldn't sound any other way with Tess directing them."  
  
Monica laughed softly,  
"No, Tess is very, very good with direction. I've missed that about her."  
  
Andrew cleared his throat uncomfortably as he reached for her other hand and held them both tightly,  
"Monica, I know a lot of time has passed, but not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you and Tess. I just want to make sure you know that if there is anything you need, from me, or to talk about, that you can. You know that, right?"  
  
The Irish angel lowered her eyes for a moment, unsure of how to answer him. What answer could she possibly give that would satisfy him? 


End file.
